


Assistance Please.

by firefrog



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Australian spelling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefrog/pseuds/firefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mister Mistoffelees needs some assistance, Tugger is the cat that can help!<br/>A bit of fluffy fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance Please.

The Rum Tum Tugger strolled into the junkyard and saw his favourite black and white Tom being surrounded by all the Jellicles there today. Curious he went over and shouldered his way to the front of the group.

“What’s up?” he asked, watching as Jennyanydots peered into one of Mistoffelees ears.

“He’s got something caught in there,” Carbuckitty told him, swinging his tail with amusement. “Ha, an’ he can’t magic it out!”

The Rum Tum Tugger thought about this for a moment, then moved in and gently set Jennyanydots to one side.

“Excuse me, an expert coming through,” he told her.

“What do you-eep!” Mistoffelees started, then yelped again as Tugger put his tongue in the tuxes ear. 

Tugger placed his paws firmly on Mistoffelees shoulders to hold him still and worked his tongue deeper into the other cat’s ear cannel.

“Never thought I’d be jealous of another cat’s ear before,” Cassandra sniggered.

“Cassie!” Jennyanydots gasped, scandalised. But the corner of her mouth curled in a smile, and the Queens watched the procedure with interest.

“Quith thquirmin,” Tugger scolded Mistoffelees, his eyes going a little crossed as he concentrated on his task. Mistoffelees couldn’t help it though, Tuggers tongue tickled.

Eventually the bigger Tom pulled carefully back, a soggy cricket held by the tip of its leg in his mouth. He spat it out with a “Yuk!” and the other cats drew back with various cried of disgust. It had been a big cricket.

“Where did that come from?” Carbuckety asked.

“Probably from when he practises magic out on the field,” Pouncival said knowledgeably.

“Don’t worry,” the Rum Tum Tugger purred seductively. “I’ll protect you from the crickets.”

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. 

“Who will protect me from you though?” he murmured and touched his nose to Tuggers shoulder in gratitude, as he couldn’t deny he was grateful the cricket was gone.

The Rum Tum Tugger just smiled his knowing smile and walked away to be admired by his fangirls. If things went well he’d be ‘protecting’ Mistoffelees later on that night. Who knows what the tuxedoed Tom could find wedged into interesting places. Tugger would be all too happy to help his friend out.


End file.
